mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
A Fiancée Appears?!
A Fiancée Appears?! is the twelfth overall chapter of the manga series Mamotte! Lollipop. Plot Nina Yamada is late and is running to get to school, angrily wondering why Zero and Ichî didn’t wait for her. While running, Nina accidentally runs into an unfamiliar boy who had been reading. He tells Nina not to be careful, calling her “cutie-pie”, and then leaves, waving goodbye. Nina is left stunned, noting how cute the boy was. The boy, Kuku, meets up with his friend Toto, who asks Kuku what he was doing. Kuku explains that he is trying to be a “fine person” which means getting popular with girls, too. Toto says that he thinks Kuku has the wrong idea. Switching subject, Toto pulls out his tracking device, informing Kuku that he is finally getting a reading from the Crystal Pearl. Kuku and Toto arrive at the location of the Pearl: Nina’s school. Inside, Nina scolds Ichî and Zero for leaving her behind, and Zero says it is her own fault for being slow. The two start to argue as Ichî pulls out a book and starts reading, used to their constant bickering by now. The door to the classroom bursts open, revealing Kuku and Toto. Nina is surprised to see Kuku, and Kuku notes that Nina is the same “cutie-pie” from earlier. Kuku’s big entrance pauses when he goes up to Nina, kissing her hand as Nina’s female classmates frantically talk to one another and Nina, wondering why Nina always gets the attention of cute guys. When Kuku has Zero cornered in, Zero asks Kuku what he is doing here. Kuku laughs, saying that he knew he would find Zero one day if he tracked down the Pearl. He charges at Zero announcing he and Toto’s examinee numbers. Nina suddenly realizes that Kuku is an examinee in the Magic Exam. Zero dodges Kuku’s attack by kicking him in the chest and knocking him back. Zero’s kick also knocks off the undershirt Kuku was wearing, revealing Kuku’s breasts. Everyone who had thought otherwise suddenly realizes that Kuku is, in fact, a girl. Kuku huddles in a corner, and Zero assures her that it was an accident. Rather than being upset, Kuku hugs Zero, overjoyed now that she thinks he is attracted to her. Zero tells Kuku to get away, but she is confused, having thought Zero wanted to see her naked, which he admittedly denies. Nina confronts Zero, asking who Kuku is and what her relationship with Zero is. Kuku is shocked, having figured that Zero would have told his friends, and she then explains that she and Zero are engaged. Everyone, including Ichî, is completely shocked, and Zero explains that the marriage had been arranged by his parents, though Kuku doesn’t see how it makes a difference; a promise is a promise. She tackles Zero, but misses, telling him to “resign himself to living in the Magic World and marrying her.” Zero is exasperated, saying that he would never marry Kuku, and jumps out the window to escape. Nina’s classmates surround her, noting that she has a new love rival, but Nina assures them that there is nothing going on between her and Zero. One classmate asks if this means Ichî is her boyfriend, which Nina also denies, as Ichî watches on nervously. Nina assures herself that she doesn’t care that Zero is engaged, and yet, as the day goes on and Zero is forced to spend time with Kuku, Nina wonders why she is so angry, venting her anger in a game of volleyball. Outside, Kuku is reading her book, wondering why she is not winning Zero over even though she is doing everything it says. Toto suggests he and Kuku quit now, pointing out that marriage shouldn’t be an obligation. Kuku tells him to be quiet, and that she is going to keep her promise. She runs away, saying that her next step will be to seduce Zero, leaving behind a mortified Toto. Kuku gets changed into lingerie and approaches Zero, who pushes her away and asks her what in the world she is doing. Kuku is angry, asking why this isn’t enough, and Zero simply shoves his over shirt in her face, telling her to cover up. An angry Nina, carrying an armful of sweets with her, walks outside of the school, wondering why she is so frustrated. She then notices Zero and a half-naked Kuku wearing his shirt. Nina yells at them, wondering what in the world they are doing. Zero assures her that it isn’t what it looks like. Nina throws a sweetroll at him, saying that he looked happy and that she doesn’t believe him. She calls him a pervert and leaves, and Zero chases after her. Kuku is about to run after them when Toto tackles her to the ground, pleading her to put some clothes on. Quickly redressing, Kuku then runs after Zero. An unathletic Toto tries to chase after her, but falls onto his hands and feet in both exhaustion and defeat, wondering to himself why Kuku won’t realize. Meanwhile, Nina has flashbacks of Zero, thinking to herself that he is an idiot, and that he even told her that he loved her (though she reminds herself that this was actually due to the love potion and he doesn’t even remember saying it). Nina begins to cry, and a concerned Zero catches up to her, asking if she was crying. Nina throws something at him, and he asks why she keeps doing that. Nina tells him to spare her his ego, and tells him that she hates him, immediately regretting it afterward. Zero is unscathed, telling Nina that he doesn’t hate her. The two blush and stand in awkward silence, and when Zero hears Kuku approaching, he grabs Nina by the hand and runs with her and finally pulls her into a locker with him to hide from Kuku. A flustered Nina is about to ask him something, but Zero tells her to keep quiet. Wondering if Kuku is gone, they get out of the locker. Kuku is still there, and then Zero and Nina fall out on top of each other. Kuku is furious, and she immediately accuses Zero of cheating on her. She tells him that she will never forgive him, and that she will curse Nina. She casts a spell that gives Nina animal ears and a tail, surprised to see that the spell ended up effecting Zero as well, but she figures that it works out perfectly like that. She explains that the curse will slowly change Nina and Zero into animals. Once they are completely transformed, they will remain animals for ten years. Zero and Nina are horrified, but Kuku tells Zero to relax, assuring him that she will marry him even if he turns into a dog. There are three more transformations before Nina and Zero turn completely into animals. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters